Musing
by EtherealCrescent
Summary: An assortment of short Tahno and Korra pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bryan and Mike's (Bryke's) Legend of Korra.

**Musing**

..**..

_A.N.- It's my finals time and I shouldn't have written this. But it's short and I simply had to._

_E.C. is writing something outside of the Inuyasha fandom, you ask? Well yes... Yes I am. Why? Because I'm really enjoying Legend of Korra_

_...okay, that IS true but I AM lying. Honestly I wrote this because well... Tahno is sex. _

_And I love that creep. _

_Nuff said. XD_

. . . O. . .

The stunt that she'd pulled had honestly surprised him, Tahno mused, smirking to himself at the gall the little avatar had shown at the restaurant earlier on. She was… interesting and nothing interested Tahno anymore. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he deemed anything worthy of his attention.

But this hotheaded female… she'd be fun.

Resolutely and without a second thought, Tahno decided he'd have her.

Just then, the slicked heat of flesh pressed against his side and he looked over, his heavily black lined eyes lidded and considering, a sneer on his face while glancing at the nameless woman that he'd made use of for the evening.

_'Why is she still here again?'_ He tried to remember.

As if in response, she absently licked her slightly bruised plump lips as she leaned over to promptly rest her head on his shoulder.

Right, he'd have her leave _after_ making use of those plump lips for a second time.

_But still…_

With a shrug of his shoulder, he caught her attention.

"Space," the dark sound curled out from his thin lips, leaving no room for argument, "I'm no one's pillow."

She scooted over, as expected.

Frowning slightly, he reached up to fix the wave of his glossy hair from where she'd lain on it before glancing back up at the shadowed ceiling of his bedroom.

_'Now where was I?'_ he thought.

_'Ah yes…,' _he remembered_, ' Korra.'_

He grinned.

...

Hope you enjoyed it. :D

-E.C.


	2. What Korra Wants

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bryan and Mike's (Bryke's) Legend of Korra.

**What Korra Wants**

..**..

_A.N.- __Tahno is still sex._

_and I still love that creep. _

_So here's another piece, only loosely connected to the last one._

_A very high T now, bordering M actually. (Perhaps I should change the rating?)_

. . . O. . .

Korra knew this wasn't a particularly good idea.

He was the captain of the team they'd be facing in the finals. He was a first class creep who seemed to care about nothing more than himself and according to the ambulance that had left the arena not more than a few hours ago, he was ruthless.

So why had she insisted on waiting around after her team had left? Why had she been keeping tabs on him all night and waiting for his teammates and fangirls to leave too? Why did she want to be alone with him?

She supposed it had a little something to do with the heat rolling around in her lower abdomen, the erratic pounding of her heart beat in her ears, drowning out the rest of her thoughts.

She didn't really like him. How could anyone really like someone like him? In fact, being the avatar, she was pretty sure that she should probably hate someone of his character but tonight she didn't have to like him… not for what she wanted.

Bolin liked her, that was true, but she couldn't help it if he didn't produce those kinds of feelings in her, the ones that made her feel like fire was simmering just beneath her skin. Mako did, but he was confused and his indecisiveness left her feeling unwanted. Korra just needed someone she wanted to want her back. Was that so bad? And if she had to be honest, a part of her did want Tahno… at least in one kind of way.

Releasing one long breath of air, she pushed open the door to the Wolfbat's locker room. To her surprise, Tahno was just sitting there, one leg crossed over the other on the bench, relaxed. He leered at her, eyes fixed.

"Took you long enough Avatar," he said, his voice was dark, both smooth and rough. It made no sense but it had her shivering anyway. A haughty smirk pulled at his lips and immediately she knew that he was already aware of what she was there for, that he'd merely been waiting, "I thought I'd actually have to come find you."

Tahno stood up and began making his way towards her, slow and steady like a snake, like he had all the time in the world. A smug look was plastered on his face and Korra wanted to be angry, wanted to yell about how arrogant he was, but she couldn't seem to be able to talk past the lump growing in her throat.

The closer he was getting the more dizzy and anxious she seemed to get. And when Tahno finally stopped, a mere inch resting between them, she could barely breathe. It reminded her of how close they'd been at the restaurant except this time they were alone and she couldn't ignore the effect his presence had on her.

He stood there, staring down, unmoving, and her skin felt suddenly too tight for her own body. The space of the locker room seemed to shrink down to the small area that their forms took up. She could feel her palms sweating and the stillness, the quiet, was making her edgy. When she was sure that in another moment she would lose her mind, Tahno shifted, reaching behind her to shut the locker room door with a resounding click.

She reacted. It was as if that noise of finality was what she was waiting for. She immediately grabbed and pushed him against the closest locker. He didn't resist, only laughed, deep and throaty, a sound like rustling velvet, as she began planting feverish and wild kisses up his neck. She was moving frantically, half there and half not, uncaring anymore and Tahno let her take for just a little while longer before promptly picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She gasped, unready for the quick movement, and he turned them around, slamming her back against the locker hard. She grabbed his shoulders tightly and glared at him, the thought of striking him crossing her mind. He leaned forward until his lips hovered right above her own, the strands of his black bangs tickled her skin and she could feel the heat of his breath fanning across her flesh. The smugness was still there but so was his own anger and the obvious glint of lust in his heavily lined eyes. He spoke.

"I teach the lessons sweetheart, not you," he informed her before roughly melding his mouth against her own. When he bit down on her lip, Korra moaned.

...

:) Oh and just to let everyone know, I actually ship Makorra for LOK but I'm completely obsessed with Tahno right now and since I certainly can't ship myself and Tahno (don't think I haven't thought about it! haha) I'm just throwing all my obsessed feelings onto Korra XD. And so we have these Tahorra pieces, which I hope we're all enjoying.

Perhaps next time I may do an all out lemon, ya know, if the urge hits me.

-E.C.


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bryan and Mike's (Bryke's) Legend of Korra.

**Lost**

..**..

_A.N._

So... episode 6 completely halted the lemon I was working on ( My Tahno feels got in the way) and then the clip from episode 7 came out. (If you haven't seen it, it will kill your heart… seriously. Even Tahno haters are hurting on the inside but at the same time there was a hint of Tahorra which really makes me want to take this pairing seriously) Anywho, this piece is post episode 6/ 7 clip and Tahno is characterized accordingly. And although angst is my favorite thing to write, I wish I wouldn't have had to.

_Warning: Sexually explicit content_

_Officially a M rated fic now._

Piece Three (unedited):

. . .O. . .

He gazed down at her, taking in the tousled chocolatey locks framing her sun-kissed face even as he ran his fingers through the strands. Blue eyes glistened in the beam of light shining in from his bedroom window, creating strange muted shadows over her features, making her orbs flash the gray of the moon at just the right angles.

He knew that she could still feel it, could feel the caress of the moon warming her soul, the surge of strength that he had for so long taken for granted. Since the finals he'd tried and failed more times than he dared to remember… he couldn't even sense the water, the feeling of it had been so naturally present before, but no matter how much he willed it to, it would not budge. Not even one drop. A part of him was...gone, permanently broken… _forever._

Failed attempts were making it painfully clear that he wouldn't be able to feel those things again… but he needed to feel something, needed to feel _her._

"Tahno... I'm—"

"I don't want to talk about it Korra," he said, running his fingers along the groove of her collarbone, feigning the haughtiness that had once come so easily to him. Would she continue to bring it up, even now? Was that all she could see, a broken man, even as he kneeled between her thighs? He'd never let this destroy him. The fame, the fans, his livellihood... they were all gone but he always came out on top and he was still himself whether he had his bending or not… wasn't he?

He shook his head lightly, blurring the jumbled thoughts… he was so confused that he truly didn't know anymore. And though he tried to ignore it, it didn't escape his notice that he'd actually spoken her name, not some title or nickname said in a way meant to denote his superiority. Maybe he really wasn't better than anyone.

Korra could have been angry but she wasn't. She had come here to apologize to him for not being able to stop what had happened. He had cheated during the finals and he had been an egotistical bastard but he hadn't deserved this. She couldn't even imagine not being able to bend anymore, to have that part of herself ripped from her being. Tahno had actually lived through her nightmares.

He had yet to let her apologize, had yet to let her speak more than a few words before crushing his lips against her own, drawing her to him almost brutally… pleadingly. She'd been surprised at first and she'd stopped counting how many times he had gripped her hair harshly as he tangled his tongue with hers or how many hard surfaces her back had made contact with in the impassioned struggle that had led to his bedroom. It had been as if he was trying to fight her in the only way he could now. Seeing how she'd somehow ended up unclothed and in his sheets, she supposed he was winning, but that didn't make it any less… sad.

Where there was once fierceness and fight glistening in her eyes whenever she looked at him, now there was sympathy… maybe even a hint of pity. Tahno couldn't stand to see it there looking up at him, to know that she, that anyone was pitying _him _was too much and so he finally drew her legs around his waist, leaning forward to press his way inside.

As he moved, she opened up for him, so warm and snug and _wet._ And Tahno enclosed himself in the moment, watching as her mouth fell open in a gasp and her pitying eyes slid shut.

Pulling out and plunging back in, he groaned as a moan tumbled from her lips. Somehow seeing himself cause the strong arch of her back helped to ease his battered ego just a little and so he thrusts again… and again.

He finds himself twining his arms around her, letting his face fall into the crook of her neck as he endlessly rolls out and rocks back in. She feels so good and she's digging her nails into his back, her mouth whispering his name in reverence. It's a sound he'd thought he'd never hear again and he breathes shallowly against her skin as his thrusts grow hard and crazed. He's feeding off of her reactions like a man starved, as if they are the breath that gives him life.

He revels in feeling something tight and passionate unwind in his chest. He angles within her and Korra moans, the noise curling around in his ears. He never wants to forget it.

When she shudders and trembles below him, falling over the precipice into ecstasy, her warmth pulsing and threatening to pull him out of himself; it's almost enough to overshadow all that has happened, almost enough to make him forget. And for a moment, he feels as if he's himself again and he peaks, gripping her tightly as his narrow hips jerk and he loses himself within her.

Minutes pass and slowly their breathing evens out but he doesn't move away from her just yet. It's quiet for a long time.

"Tahno…" Korra says before pausing, waiting for the interruption only to realize there isn't one, "Tahno, I'm sorry."

She feels rather than hears the exhale against her neck from where his face is still buried. The only thing he can bring himself to say back is, "I know."

...

_More angst than lemon, I think, but I write whatever just comes so I hope you all liked it anyway. I may have to ship Tahorra 24/7. It seems as if I cannot help myself. I mean, Makorra doesn't even inspire me for goodness sakes!_

_And also the reviews have been wonderful!_

_Gleeful Melancholy- Thanks so much for your long and in depth review. I love that you've really looked harder and beyond the surface of what I wrote and I really hope that you'll continue to enjoy my pieces as much as the first two :)_

_Ghostreadernomore- I was already all over that link but i never mind replaying it so thanks for giving it to me ^_^. (p.s. I stalk all Tahno vids on youtube...O_O... the obsession cannot be stopped...lol)_

_And thank you to everyone else as well! I appreciate the thoughts/comments/ sharing of Tahno feels (lol) and I love that so many others are enjoying this as much as I am._

_This fandom= great :D_

-E.C.


End file.
